Across the Atlantic Ocean
by nicolypoly
Summary: Troy Bolton is a famous and talented actor who doesn't really have any TRUE and trustworthy friends so he starts to e-mail a penpal from all the way from Germany in luck to find a true friend or somthing more...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Summary

_**Full Summary:**_

**Troy Bolton is a famous and talented actor who doesn't really have any real and trustworthy friends.**

**So he starts to talk to a pen pal from all the way from Germany. What would happen if he and his pen pal friend Gabriella a regular nonfamous photographer who photographs people in clothing fall in love and want to meet each other face to face?**

**How will Gabriella react when she finds out her pen pal buddy who she thought was a middle class guy is no other then Troy Bolton himself?**

_**I know I already have the story "kissed death" that is still in process and I need to complete the wedding scene for my one-shot story "Your Dog Ate what?" **_

_**But…this story is loads of fun to write about! And I think I can update faster on this one **_

_**so tell me your opinion if this seems like a good plot and I should start right away or if it's just okay and I should put this idea on pause and finish "your dog ate what?" and "kissed death"**_


	2. Someone True

_**First chapter of "Across the Atlantic Ocean" Enjoy!**_

The paparazzi ran as fast as their feet could carry them to the LAX airport where famous 25 year old actor Troy Bolton would arrive soon from his visit from Vancouver, Canada where he just finished his new movie "Charlie St. Cloud" **(Beautiful movie by the way!)**

At the LAX airport screaming fans were all huddled outside the airport in hopes to get his autograph signed, take pictures with him or even at least catch a glimpse of the gorgeous actor.

Wearing a plain bright red shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and a pair of black aviator sunglasses Troy Bolton made his way through frequent flashes of light and screaming devoted fans with security by his side stopping now and then to sign some photos and take picture with his fans.

After a while a black Audi came through the streets signaling Troy that his ride finally arrived. Walking faster to the car security opened the passenger door for him to step in and took his luggage to put in the trunk and wished him a good day.

Nodding his head with gratitude Troy stepped in to the passenger seat and shut the door as the driver hit the gas pedal and drove straight towards Troy's house.

Arriving at the destination the driver bid Troy a goodbye as he carefully handed Troy his luggage. As the driver backed out of the drive through Troy gave out a small wave with a light hearted smile.

When the car was out of view Troy let out a sigh. Then picked up his personal belongings then entering his grand house with a turn of his keys.

Putting the house hold keys back where they belonged Troy looked around his surroundings as if looking for something or someone to greet him…

_Lonely…Empty…_These where the words the flood through his mind and heart…

Giving out another sigh Troy headed straight towards his room to unpack.

Right when he finished unpacking his cell phone started to ring. Quickly searching through his pockets, happy to finally have company Troy pressed the call button and held it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Troy! It's me Jason! Remember?" _Troy let out a deep breath…of course he remembered Jason! Jason Cross was a gold digger…Jason literally dragged Troy to the center of Hollywood's popular café where the paparazzi ran wild 24/7 just to have his face printed in many magazines and websites.

"_Oh yeah...hey Jason how are you doing?"_

"_I'm good! Listen I was wondering if you want to join me and my friends at this hot bar north of Holly-" _

"_Maybe some other time Jason….um look I'm really busy right now…so yeah bye!"_

"_Se_e yeah?"

*Click*

Letting out a tired groan Troy headed straight to bed.

While in bed Troy started to think of how none of his friends except Chad, Taylor and his family were not true to him…All of his so called "friends" were only there if there were cameras and crowds of people.

Troy wanted someone to really love him for him…then an idea popped in his head!

Getting out of bed Troy rushed over to his laptop and searched up a penpal website. When he got to a reliable website he started to make his user name which was "muzic014" then filled out some information like age, country, state, zip coad, sex, interest, and etc.

After searching around the site Troy stumbled upon someone's profile that caught his eyes.

User name: 00ella-bella00

Age: 23

Sex: Female

Country: Germany

Bio: Hey! I'm literally a small town girl who lives in Germany (obviously) um…my favorite food has to be spaghetti, favorite color would have to me blue because it's a color that makes me feel relaxed! I'm a fashion photographer, but not a famous one sadly…I speak English, Spanish, and German…well that's me!

After reading through her profile over five times Troy actually felt a wave of heat brush by his face.

As if by fate the box by her user name turned a bright green indicating she has logged-on.

Moving the mouse over to the instant message button by her name Troy slowly clicked it and a small box appeared by the screen. So Troy began to type….

_**To:**_ _**00ella-bella00**_

_**From: muzic014**_

_**Hey 00ella-bella00! Um…this is actually my first time of doing this and you sound like a interesting person I want to get to know…I'm from California and even though it's a big place I feel like I have no true friends and I would just want to start fresh and really want you to know me for who I really am…please respond back…if you want to**_

Scanning through the message over and over Troy finally clicked "send"

8 minutes went by…Just went Troy was about to log-off, giving up hope a message from 00ella-bella00 popped up from the screen. Feeling his heart racing at the speed of light Troy quickly clicked the "open" button and read.

_**To: muzic014**_

_**From: 00ella-bella00**_

_**Dear muzic014,**_

_** I would love to get to know you! And just like you this is actually my first time to! I'm sorry for your other so called friends who don't have the chance or patients to know the real you like I'm willing to do!**_

_**So for starters my name is Gabriella, I can speak English fluently and I live in a middle class life in a townhouse also I'm looking forward to starting a friendship with you because I have a feeling that you are a great and trustworthy guy!**_

___**Your penpal-friend,**_

_** 00ella-bella00/ Gabriella**_

And that is the begging of their new bonded friendship…where they messaged each other from 9:00Pm-4:00Am Troy's time and for Gabriella 4:00Am-11Pm. **(I have no idea if this is the right time distance between California and Germany, but hey! It works)**

The two became so attached and devoted to one another their friends had to pull and pry them away from their computer.

And that is how it all started….

_**Well there you go! First chapter of Across the Atlantic Ocean! Tell me your honest opinion of this chapter! Because if you even tell me this chapter is crappy and cheesy then I will make sure the next chapter is not, so yeah REVIEW please!**_


	3. Who love's you

_**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! Here's chapter 2! ENJOY!**_

After about at year of e-mailing to each other Troy and Gabriella decided to have a commitment. So the two right now are sort of in a relationship which their friends been objecting to, not wanting their friend to get hurt.

_In Germany_

"Gabriella get your ass off the computer before I rip the plug out!" said a frustrated Sharpay making her way up to Gabriella's room.

"Hold on! I'm almost done!" said Gabriella desperately while picking up her pace typing on the key boards as fast as she could.

**To: muzic14**

**From: 00ella-bella00**

**Dear Troy,**

**Yeah I agree! I want to meet you in California face to face soon! So we should actually plan the date. Maybe next month…let's say on the 14****th****? Because that's when I'll be taking my mini vacation for about 2 weeks…so what do you say wild cat? Haha tell me! Ugh as much as I don't I have to go now…looks like Sharpay wants to tell me something…and if I don't she has already threaten to rip my computer plug out! Well I got to go…look I know we've only been talking through e-mail, but I feel that I already know you…I really love you Troy and I really can't wait to meet the gorgeous guy I know you are…**

** Love,**

** Gabriella your penpal girlfriend**

And with that she quickly pressed sent and logged off before turning around to see Sharpay's presence. And by the look of her body language it looks clear that Sharpay has been reading off of Gabriella's shoulders while she was typing her letter to Troy.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Sharpay finally spoke.

"You really love this boy Troy do you?" she asked as her expression from anger softens to aw.

"Yeah I really do Sharpay…I feel that he actually understands me and every time I get a message from him my heart races and while I read them I feel like there's butterflies fluttering in my stomach" responded Gabriella with the look of loved struck written across her face.

With a sigh Sharpay reached out to Gabriella to ruffle her hair around.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt?" asked Sharpay full of concern

"I promise I won't; besides we're planning on meeting each other face to face next month!" Said Gabriella as she squealed with delight as if she just won a prize of $1,000,000

"Wait, is he coming here or are you going to travel all the way to California?" asked Sharpay with curiosity, hoping that Troy will come to Germany instead.

"I'm actually going to be traveling to California, well California LA!" said Gabriella with excitement while jumping up and down. It has always been Gabriella's dream to go to LA.

"LA? Didn't you mention that his name is Troy?" asked Sharpay

"Yeah I did…why you would ask?" questioned Gabriella, still not getting what Sharpay was trying to conclude.

"Think about it Gabriella! You could've been messaging Troy Bolton! The freaking hot actor who lives in LA!" exclaimed Sharpay

"That's just a coincidence; I bet there are a lot of guys named Troy who also live in LA!"

"Troy isn't a common name Gabriella"

"Well besides what would a big shot celebrity want to talk and meet up with someone like me?"

"Like he said from the messages he sent…he wants someone to like him for him probably because as a _celebrity _people only want him for his money and fame! Think about it Gabriella!" said Sharpay flinging up her hands in frustration from her stubborn friend.

"You've been reading my e-mails! Sharpay out!" Shouted Gabriella while pointing her finger towards the door.

"Fine! But in the end when you go over to LA and see that it is Troy Bolton don't go freaking out to me!" said Sharpay as she raised her hands up again, but this time in defeat. Then quickly going over to the door and shutting it behind her.

When Gabriella herd Sharpay's footsteps fade away Gabriella went over to her lavender colored bed and dug her face deep in her pillow shaking her head thinking _Troy couldn't possibly be the Troy Bolton, but then again he never told me what his job occupation is or mentioned any of his close friends or even his last name…what am I think! He couldn't! Well there's only one way to find out!_

Oh how Gabriella was so wrong…right as she speaks or thinks Troy Bolton is responding back to the message she just sent…..

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if it is short, but this chapter was only suppose to be about Gabriella's side. Tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas about what should happen next don't be afraid to type them down in the review! Thanks!**_


	4. For You

**Hey guys! Thanks for adding this story, it means a lot! So I'll shut up now**

_In California:_

**To: muzic14**

**From: 00ella-bella00**

**Dear Troy,**

**Yeah I agree! I want to meet you in California face to face soon! So we should actually plan the date. Maybe next month…let's say on the 14****th****? Because that's when I'll be taking my mini vacation for about 2 weeks…so what do you say wild cat? Haha tell me! Ugh as much as I don't I have to go now…looks like Sharpay wants to tell me something…and if I don't she has already threaten to rip my computer plug out! Well I got to go…look I know we've only been talking through e-mail, but I feel that I already know you…I really love you Troy and I really can't wait to meet the gorgeous guy I know you are…**

** Love,**

** Gabriella your penpal girlfriend**

After reading throughout the whole message; Troy's heart began to race. _She really loves me! _Troy thought. Coming up with something to respond Troy began to type.

**To: 00ella-bella00**

**From: muzic14**

**Hey beautiful, and yeah I agree too. It would be interesting to know what you sound and look like. April the 14****th**** it is! I'll be sure to sort some things out in my daily schedule so I can pick you up from the LAX airport. I'll be the guy wearing a dark blue button up plaid shirt, black jeans, black aviator sunglasses, and….a pair of yellow converse so I'll stand out a little…oh also if we're going to do this you also need to wear some shades to…**

**Well I can't wait to finally meet you!**

** Troy**

And with that he pressed the sent button and headed to bed with his mind all over the place.

_In Germany:_

Around 7 in the morning in Germany Gabriella got up from bed and eagerly went straight to her computer to see if Troy replied to her message she recently sent. With a huge smile plastered on her face she red:

**To: 00ella-bella00**

**From: muzic14**

**Hey beautiful, and yeah I agree too. It would be interesting to know what you sound and look like. April the 14****th**** it is! I'll be sure to sort some things out in my daily schedule so I can pick you up from the LAX airport. I'll be the guy wearing a dark blue button up plaid shirt, black jeans, black aviator sunglasses, and….a pair of yellow converse so I'll stand out a little…oh also if we're going to do this you also need to wear some shades to…**

**Well I can't wait to finally meet you!**

** Troy**

After finishing reading the message Gabriella grew a little curious. _Why would Troy want me to wear sunglasses? And why would he be wearing sunglasses? _And the Sharpay's conclusion popped inside her head.

_He's not really the Troy Bolton is he? No, he can't maybe it's to protect against the heat? But then again most celebrities do wear shades in public for average people to not notice them…NO Gabriella! You shouldn't be thinking that._ Pushing the idea away from her head Gabriella shook it off, but then realized Troy didn't finish the message with _Love, Troy_ like she did.

"_I guess he doesn't have the same feelings I hold for him" _thought Gabriella as she quickly rubbed the single tear that came from her dark chocolate eyes away.

Putting herself together Gabriella began to type back

**To: muzic14**

**From: 00ella-bella00**

**Dear Troy,**

**I'm already counting down the days! And as for me I'll be wearing a yellow sundress to match your yellow converse of course! With some white flats and I'll put a white ribbon in my hair. And when I arrive I'll put on my pink sunglasses as you instructed for whatever reason you have…**

** …Love,**

** Gabriella**

After pressing sent with no regret Gabriella got up and went to her wooden closet in search to find her yellow sundress she planned to wear.

_In California:_

Waking up from his slumber Troy got up to stretch his tired muscles from working on the gym all day long to paparazzi chasing after him to take a picture of his every moment. Remembering the fact that Gabriella replies to his messages while he is a sleep brought a smile to his face. So he got up and went towards his computer as if he was under a spell the computer put on him.

Clicking on the message Troy red

**To: muzic14**

**From: 00ella-bella00 an**

**Dear Troy,**

**I'm already counting down the days! And as for me I'll be wearing a yellow sundress to match your yellow converse of course! With some white flats and I'll put a white ribbon in my hair. And when I arrive I'll put on my pink sunglasses as you instructed for whatever reason you have…**

** …Love,**

** Gabriella**

After reading the message Troy notice that Gabriella was getting curious over the idea of wearing sunglasses which was Troy's plan of Gabriella not fully recognizing him in the public eye so she won't freak out with a bunch of people surrounding them and if the paparazzi takes pictures of her it won't be a big deal because no one will recognize her! So when she goes back to Germany she'll still have her innocents.

After thinking thoroughly Troy typed:

**To: 00ella-bella00**

**From: muzic14**

**You have an interesting choice of clothes I may say. And about the sunglasses….well you'll see later on why I need you to wear them because right now it's hard to explain…So I guess I'll finally get to see you in just one more week!**

** Always yours,**

** Troy**

And with that Troy pressed sent and got up to his wardrobe to find something proper for his interview today.

**I am so sorry this took way too long to update! But my dad took away my laptop! And just gave back because the power is off thanks to that inconvenient hailstorm! So now I have to wait to upload when the power is back on or when I get to the hotel which has internet service yeah! **


	5. No Matter

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Sorry this is late, but then again better late than never!**_

**April 14****th****, LAX airport**

At the LAX airport many people were very busy entering and exiting airplanes to connect back to their loved ones.

Everyone was practically way to preoccupied to notice the man in the dark blue plaid shirt, black jeans, sporting a pair of black aviators and a pair of bright yellow converse waiting by the gates to await his lover…

**10 minutes later**

"_**Flight from Germany now arriving"**_ the speakers announced

After hearing the announcement Troy frantically looked around his surroundings then at the gates waiting for the girl in a bright yellow sundress with white ribbons in her hair also wearing pink sunglasses to arrive…

Then finally after moments of waiting; a girl around 5'3 with dark rich brown hair wearing all the articles of clothing right down to the pair of white flats Gabriella informed him of what she would be wearing looked around her surroundings looking for something or _someone _while putting on a pair of round pink sunglasses_._

Not removing his sunglasses away from his eyes; Troy quickly made his way towards the girl.

Touching her arm gently to get her attention; "Gabriella?" said Troy in a hushed voice.

Turning around slowly Gabriella looked the man up and down then squealed throwing her arms around his neck; so happy to finally come face to face with the guy she's been talking to online.

"Oh my gosh Troy!" squealed Gabriella again still not recognizing she was hugging very tightly the Troy Bolton.

After the word Troy left Gabriella's lips people started to pay attention and look frantically for Troy Bolton.

"Come on let's get your luggage like now" said Troy urgently as he quickly pulled Gabriella by the hand and made a dash for the conveyer belt because people started to make a move for their camera's and pens.

Looking around her surroundings a very confused Gabriella started to put the pieces together as to why people were acting like they just seen a celebrity…"_Oh My Freaking Gosh OF A Mother! Sharpay was Right_! _Troy is Troy Bolton!_ ", Thought Gabriella as she let herself be dragged by Troy Bolton.

Arriving at the conveyer belt Troy stop to turn around to face Gabriella. Troy let out a low chuckle because her expression was hilarious, her eyes grew so wide you could see them through her pink shades and her jaw was wide open as if she was about to be hit by a bus.

"So which bag his yours?" asked Troy calmly

After a few moments of silence Gabriella finally gained herself

"Um…t-the green one" said Gabriella as her eyes were glued on to Troy's face, wanting to just rip his sunglasses away from his face to see his mysterious eyes that were hidden under his aviators.

A medium green luggage with a yellow ribbon came into view in the conveyer belt.

"Is that yours?" Asked Troy as he pointed directly at the green luggage

With still in awe of the situation she's in Gabriella just gave a simple nod not knowing if she could speak proper just yet.

Grabbing the handle with a sturdy hand Troy lifts the green luggage up flawlessly as if the luggage was light as a feather and handed it to Gabriella.

Struggling to carry her bag Troy let out a chuckle as he shook his head and Gabriella just blush a deep scarlet red in shame.

"Here I'll carry your bag for you" said Troy as he gently took the bag away from Gabriella and slanged it over his shoulders.

"T-thank you" said Gabriella quietly

"Okay then let's get to the car shall we?" asked Troy as he made his way to the exit with Gabriella quickly trailing behind

**Outside the LAX airport**

As Troy found his black Audi parked on the curb he took Gabriella's hand; feeling that Gabriella's hands were cold he gently rubbed his fingers against the back of her hand which brought a small smile upon her face; smiling back at her, Troy lead her to the car.

But then all of a sudden Paparazzi sprang out of nowhere; Flashes flickered on and off constantly while they shouted out;

"Troy Bolton is this girl you girlfriend?"

"Did you get her pregnant?"

"Who is she?"

"Show her face!"

Troy quickly acted fast so he quickly pushed Gabriella into his chest so they wouldn't identify her then he put his arm around her thin waist to help her speed up to the car.

Quickly putting her luggage in the back of the car he then opened her door which she quickly hoped in then ran to his side to start the engine.

Seeing one of the paparazzi running to her side to place his camera on the window to maybe get a closer image of her; Troy stomped on the gas pedal and speeded down the lane.

Once they were out of the clear Troy turned to Gabriella seeing her breathing very heavily; probably out of breath from running.

"Are you okay?" asked Troy as he took off his aviators revealing his gorgeous pacific blue eyes which made Gabriella's heart pound even harder then Troy gently place his hand over hers to comfort her.

"Yes" said Gabriella as she let out a bright smile; now realizing that Troy Bolton is the same old Troy she is falling for and how she still loves him for being who he actually is; a caring guy that she loves so much, but the question she asks herself is if she's willing to face the fame and consequences that holds to be within Troy's life style?

**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think and things you think should happen in the story in the review box! Thanks!**


	6. Who or What

_**You guys are amazing! Sorry this is very late…I'm like super booked with homework and tennis which my mom made me tryout for under my own will! And school is really keeping me on my toes right now. So I'm trying!**_

_**Enjoy**_

**At Troy's house:**

Arriving at a comfy looking medium size house Gabriella gazed out the window shocked that it wasn't a mansion because she heard that he was quit rich, but never the less she loved every aspect of the house.

Meeting her confused eyes Troy said, "I live in a regular house because that way I don't feel too lonely since my other houses I bought were just too big for just one person so I wanted a smaller and more friendlier house"

Nodding her head understandingly a small smile crept on her face.

Getting out of the car Gabriella marveled at her surrounding as Troy brought out the luggage.

Taking her hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze Troy lead Gabriella into his beloved house.

Inside Gabriella let out a tiny gasp at how beautiful and well decorated the house is.

Leading her up some stairs to a medium size room Troy set down the luggage.

"Well this is your room and next door is my room" said Troy as he pointed the direction of his room.

"Thank you" said Gabriella as she started to unpack.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it…bathroom is right around the corner and if you need me I'll be right down stairs in the kitchen" said Troy as he debated whether or not he should kiss her.

Deciding against it Troy sped downstairs leaving a slightly disappointed Gabriella behind.

"_Why couldn't I just kiss her? We're like a couple now right?" _thought Troy has he made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Back upstairs while Gabriella was unpacking Gabriella thought,_ "Is there something wrong with me? What did I do? Why haven't he kissed me yet? Was there something I've done?" _

Million thought were running through her head, but just decided that it was probably awkward for him seeing her visually for the first time.

Finishing unpacking Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen to be greeted with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwich which Troy handed to her then resumed taking a big bite out of his own sandwich.

"Thank you for this…..um…what is this?" asked Gabriella with her eyes questionably narrowed at the sandwich.

"You never had a PB&J sandwich before!" Troy questioned while his eyes widen in shock.

"A what?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich which is an American sandwich made with peanut butter and grape jelly" explained Troy

"Oh" Gabriella took a small bite out of her sandwich and when swallowed she gazed at the sandwich in amazement.

"This is the best sandwich I ever had" exclaimed Gabriella and this time took a bigger bite out of her sandwich.

Troy let out a chuckle, "glad you like it, not many people enjoy my cooking" he said with a bright smile.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!" Gabriella took the last bite of her sandwich then placed her empty plate in the sink.

"So what do you want to do today?" said Troy making his way closer to Gabriella.

"Um…I want to get things straighten out" answered Gabriella

"About what" said Troy while scrunching up his eyebrows together.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean are we officially together or are we just friends?" Gabriella explained with fear in her eyes, to afraid what the answer might be.

"Well-"Gabriella cut Troy off

"I mean like you haven't really kissed me yet you sort of asked me to be your girlfriend online, but I suppose that's not the same since-"Troy cut her off this time by attaching his lips with her soft ones.

Bringing herself back to earth she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck while moving her lips softly against his. Then Troy brought his hands to her thin waist bring her closer to his chest.

Moments later Troy broke away from their heated kiss and rested his forehead against Gabriella's.

Letting out a shaky breath Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, "You are most definitely mine"

Letting out a soft smile spreading her lips Gabriella intertwined their hands together as Troy swayed their hands back and forth whiling looking at each other lovingly.

Then the Troy's dreaded cell phone ring echoed throughout the house, breaking Troy's and Gabriella loving contact.

Untangling their hands Troy looked down to reached into his back pocket to pull his cell out; missing the glance of Gabriella's hurt expression.

Pressing the call button Troy put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Troy it's me Mike"_

"Oh hi Mike" **(Mike is Troy's Manager)**

"_Listen I got a hold on some pictures the paparazzi took of you and a girl walking out of the LAX airport…who is she to you?" _

"Oh um…she's my…"

"Hold on for a sec"

Bringing the phone away from his ear Troy said, "Sorry but, I have to take this" and walked to the next room away from Gabriella to carry on with his conversation.

Starring at the place where he was before a single tear slipped from Gabriella's glossy brown orbs.

Swiping her tears away quickly Gabriella shook her head vigorously thinking,_ "I wonder if he's ever going to leave me or if he'll ever truly fall in love with me and if this whole fame thing is really worth just being with him for at least five minutes every chance I get to see him while he's out filming or going out to meetings and primers."_

Gabriella let her thoughts wonder as she gazed out the window looking out at the beautiful sunny day in LA while waiting for Troy to return.

**So now I'm bringing on the DRAMA! Dun, ****dun, dun****! Don't hate me!**

**Also I just want to take the moment and say I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AMAZING! So please review! It's the little things you guys say that makes me say "Screw you Homework" and start working on where I left off! **


	7. You Are

**Wow! I got lots of reviews for the last chapter I wrote! Thank you guys so much! Also thanks for also caring about my education ; ) but don't worry I finished my homework which is like a miracle!**

**~Enjoy**

At around 8:00 in the morning the sunny sun shined brightly waking up a certain brunette from her peaceful slumber.

Squinting her eyes shut she rolled to her right side in intention to snuggle up to her boyfriend after a night of love making **(Yes they just had sex and no I don't feel comfortable and most importantly know how to write romantic scenes besides this is T rated!)**

But instead of making contacting with a well built chest she made contact with the floor…

Getting up startled from the fall Gabriella looked around her surrounding in confusion looking for Troy.

Her eyes landed on a letter placed neatly on one of the nightstands.

Wrapping the blanket around her small naked body Gabriella reached for the letter and read:

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I am so sorry I'm not here to see your beautiful face right now, but something came up._

_My manager called to remind me of the meeting I have this morning which I totally forgot about since I was up all night because of someone…_

Gabriella let out a small giggle escape her lips from thinking about last night…

_So anyways I won't be back in till noon. And just to let you know I'm telling the publishers that you're nothing more than my step-cousin so we can keep this relationship a secret._

_Troy_

This part of the letter made her once bright happy smile drop. Step-cousin? Thought Gabriella. Why would he keep us a secret? I even told him I'm ready for this life style even after two weeks! Is he ashamed of me or something?

_Flash Back:_

_After two weeks Gabriella settled in Troy and Gabriella were currently sitting in a hammock in Troy's back yard gazing at each other lovingly._

"_Troy?" said Gabriella breaking the silence_

"_Yeah?" he said turning his body more towards her._

"_I think I'm ready" she said with a bright smile_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_I'm ready to take this relationship outside"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes Troy I figured that I don't care if the paparazzi are on our case or what the media thinks, as long as I'm with you I'm perfectly fine"_

"_But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Never mind" Troy shook his head then softly connected their lips together to prevent Gabriella from further questioning._

_End of Flash Back:_

Pacing back and forth thinking about yesterday million thoughts where running through her head.

"When Troy comes back I am giving him a piece of my mind" thought Gabriella as she made her way towards the kitchen to get something to eat…

Arriving home a little after noon Troy made his way towards the kitchen to make some lunch since he remembered he promised Gabriella we would return around noon.

Besides he had a lot of explaining to do.

Arriving in the kitchen Troy caught the sight of Gabriella crying against the kitchen window wearing black sweat pants and a plain dark blue T-shirt with her dark wavy brown hair tied up into a pony tail which made Troy's heart beat from seeing her in distress.

Making his way closer to her he quietly placed his hand on her should in hopes to sooth her but instead the second Troy placed his hand on her shoulder Gabriella snapped.

Whipping around quickly to face him, Troy's eyes widen in shock taking a step backwards seeing that she quickly changed moods to being furious.

"Why?" exclaimed Gabriella with red and puffy eyes from crying

"What's wrong Gabriella?" said Troy softly as he made his way closer to Gabriella.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?, I thought we agreed that we're not keeping this relationship a secret! But here you are telling the publisher that I'm your freaking step-cousin! I mean don't you have any deep feelings for me! Well I obviously do speaking of which I flew all the way from Germany leaving all my friends and family behind just to be with you!"

"Gabriella I can explain!"

"Explain what Troy! That you don't really love me? I gave you my one and only virginity last night and I don't think you care at all! So I guess it's a relief to you that this is my last week here before I go back to Germany!"

"GABRIELLA! Please shut up so I can explain!"

"Explain what!" said a now out of breath Gabriella

"Explain that I only told the publisher that you were my step-cousin because I was worried how you'll be treated in Germany! I want you to have true friends unlike me! I want you to keep living your normal life! I don't want to see tabloids and the media making up trash about you! Don't you see Gabriella! I've been on the phone and going to all these meetings to protect you! Because I freaking love you Gabriella!"

Gabriella was speechless. All this time Gabriella thought. Tears started to well up as she repeated over and over again the most important piece of the message Troy was sending her. It was because he loves me! Thought Gabriella happily.

"You love me?" said Gabriella softly, also making sure she herd right.

"Yes, always have and always will. I love you too much to lose you Gabriella" Troy said moving closer to Gabriella, only inches apart.

"I always loved you from the start Troy even before I knew you were Troy Bolton I always had deep feelings for you" she said then carefully reaching on her tippy toes she wrapped her arms around Troy and brought him in for a soft yet passionate kiss.

**Well there you go! But the drama isn't over yet! MUhahahaha! **

**Also thank you guys for your wonderful and touché reviews!**

**So please review this chapter!**

**~Thank you**


	8. They will

**Thank you guys so much for giving me all the lovely reviews! I'm so sorry this is late, but better late than never right? ~Enjoy**

At the LAX airport some people scurry around to aboard their plane as soon as possible while others softly cry and embrace their loved ones as they go their separate ways.

It's been about a month since Gabriella has arrived in the golden state of California. Now her time is up and must return back to Germany to continue with her dull job of a fashion photographer where she must return to reunite with her friends and family, but most importantly leaving Troy behind.

She doesn't want to leave, but she had to because she wasn't a citizen and the only way to become a citizen is to either pay and sign a bunch of papers or simply marry someone who is a citizen of the U.S, but she could never ask Troy for that even if she really wanted too. Also her family will never really accept her if she ever left their country.

So here she was in a noisy airport with fresh tears leaking through her eyes while embracing Troy in a tight yet surreal hug. Neither one of them wanted to erupt their hug, but time was running out.

After a few minutes went by the annoying sound of the squeaky airport lady sounded through the speakers of the airport.

"Plane to Germany is now boarding I REAPEAT plane to Germany is NOW BOARDING!"

Gabriella and Troy both sighed at the message as they pulled away from the embrace. Troy slowly brushed his hand through Gabriella's wavy locks then slowly kissed her forehead trying to savor the moment.

Gabriella sighed, "I don't want to leave, but my family-"

"I know, but don't worry we will find a way to meet again", said Troy

"Promise?" asked Gabriella while new streams of tears ran down her face

"I promise" said Troy with a nod

With sad sigh Gabriella said, "Good bye Troy" as she used all her will power to tear away from Troy and walk to her designated airplane.

"Bye" said Troy softly as he walked back to his car with his head down.

_A few months later In Germany_

"Okay can you tilt your head to the side slightly and rest your hand on your hip like that, perfect!" directed Gabriella as she flashed a few shot from her camera in different angles.

"Alright Valerie I believe we're done for the day, you may go home now" said Gabriella as she cleaned her camera to get ready for the next model. The current model gave a curt nod, satisfied with her work as she strutted away.

"Gabriella!" exclaimed her boss as he entered the studio

"Yes Sr.?" asked Gabriella as she walked closer to her boss

"I believe you're working too hard again Gabriella" said her boss as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"But Sr. I love my job too much to stop now, besides I also need to supply money for my family!"

"You'll still receive your original salary, but Gabriella you need to understand and grasp that when you're pregnant you need to take a break every now and then which is why you are to work from 1-5 O'clock instead of 10am-6pm".

Gabriella looked down to her ever growing belly. She's been pregnant for two months and has yet to tell Troy. She believed it was only right to tell him in person instead from computer typed words in an ordinary message.

Her family has looked down at her from getting pregnant at an early age in her life instead of at the age of at least 28. This is why her friend Sharpay has been very supportive for her.

She didn't want her best friend to be abandoned at a time like this where the father of the child was nowhere in sight yet not having a clue he was a father. And for the sake of how she loved children since she is a 1st grade teacher.

"Yes Sr. I understand" said Gabriella, now coming back to reality.

"Good" He said with a nod as he turned away, heading towards to exit, but then turned back and said, "Oh and I forgot to mention, but Troy Bolton will be coming here next week for a quick photo shoot for the new cover of "The Glance" magazine and you will be his photographer" and the he head back towards the exit sign.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat, but then fluttered at the thought of getting to see Troy again. _Oh crap! This isn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to book a plane next month! Ugh! So this is what I get for not telling him sooner! Karma is a bitch! _She thought as she stood there for a moment paralyzed until a thin hand came in contact to her shoulder as to shake her back to reality.

"Um hello? I'm here for my photo shoot" said a petite red head

"Oh yes of course! Just give me a sec" said Gabriella as she quickly readjusted her camera's lenses and dismissed her thoughts for another time as she quickly came back to her professional self.

_In California_

"I have to leave you Lucie because you won't be safe with me with everyone thinking that I was the one who murdered Sandra" said Troy acting out his lines while filming his latest movie **(yeah I'm making this "movie" up)**

"No Greg! You can't leave me! I lo-"said Troy's costar as she acted her part out

"I can and I will! So this is good bye…for now" said Troy as he looked deeply into her eyes then sprinted off the set like he was supposed to. Then Jenifer the girl who played the role as Lucie looked around hopelessly and then dropped to the ground hiding her face with her hands as she "cried"

"AND CUT! Great job to Troy and Jenifer!" said the director as he smiled from ear to ear.

Everyone else around the set looked pleased also as they headed towards their cars and bottles of water.

"Hey Troy!" called the director

"What's up Mark?" asked Troy as he headed towards him

"I just wanted to let you know you're scheduled for a photo shoot for "The Glance" magazine with Ms. Montez. So we're going to need you to come in here early tomorrow and the days after so we won't be late with the due date of the movie" explained Mark the director

"With who again?" asked Troy, not sure if he heard the name right

"I think her name is Gabriella Montez, I heard she's a pretty good photographer in Germany. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just…I heard of the name before, that's all"

"Oh okay, have a good evening and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow"

"Will do Mark" said Troy as he waved good bye and then turned away to his car.

On his way to the car his heart couldn't stop thumping. He was finally going to see Gabriella again, but in her last message which was a month ago she mentioned that she wasn't feeling well and she was going to see a doctor about it. After that she completely stopped messaging him which made him worried terribly.

Now was his chance to see what's up

**HEY PEOPLE! I am sorry this is VERY, VERY LATE, but it seems like my teachers enjoy giving mountains of homework! I literally don't finish in till my mom nags me to go to sleep! Well guess what I don't have to school today because of SNOW! YEAH I LOVE YOU SNOW!**


End file.
